Important Questions and Necessary Conversations
by ladybug114
Summary: Immediately post show, Crutchie has a very important question to ask Jack, and he's not sure he's going to like the answer...


**A/N: Look, another story! I've been listening to my Newsies soundtrack NON-STOP and got totally inspired! So here's another Jack and Crutchie friendship story! Slightly angsty at first, but also pretty fluffy :) enjoy, and there will be a slightly longer A/N at the end.**

It was over. The strike was over, and Jack couldn't have been happier. Not only had he saved his friends, but he had met the girl of his dreams! Yes, things were certainly looking up for the young newsie.

All the guys had gone back to the Lodging House to celebrate, and Jack gladly went with them. They had all worked and fought so hard, they deserved a little fun. But now, the party was over, and the guys were getting into their bunks. Well, everyone but Jack. Just like he always did, he climbed onto the roof and looked out at the stars over his city.

Suddenly Jack heard a noise behind him, and he immediately turned around, his nerves still on edge. He soon realized that he had no reason to worry, and smiled as he saw what- or in this case, who- had made the noise. There in front of him, struggling to pull himself up the ladder, was Jack's good friend Crutchie.

Jack rolled his eyes and ran over to help Crutchie onto the roof. "What're you up to, kid?" He eyed his friend critically, taking in the bruises still on his face, and the way that he held his leg even more gingerly than usual. "You should be in bed, not climbin up here!" Jack told him, not sure how Crutchie had even managed to climb the ladder.

Giving Jack one of his trademark innocent smiles, Crutchie replied brightly, "I ain't tired, Jack! Besides, you know I always come up here with you." He looked at Jack, who had gone back to leaning on the railing and staring at the stars. Crutchie limped over, standing next to him, and asked, "What're you thinkin bout, Jack?"

Jack sighed, but didn't turn as he answered. "Everything. The strike. The guys. Katherine. New York." He paused, and then added in a softer voice, "Santa Fe."

As he said those words, he felt, more than saw, Crutchie turn to look at him. When Crutchie spoke, he was quiet, almost hesitant. "Jack? You're not..." he paused, struggling to find the words. "You don't still want to go... do ya?"

Jack sighed again. He didn't know the kid was still worried about that, or he wouldn't have said it. He turned to look at him, seeing the confusion, doubt, and even fear in his friend's eyes. Jack smiled, trying to reassure him. "Nah. I'm stayin right here, don't worry."

Relief flooded Crutchie, and a smile lit up his face. "Good," he said, turning back to the stars.

Jack smiled too, glad Crutchie had relaxed, and also turned. They stood in companionable silence for a time, each boy lost in their own thoughts.

After a while, though, Crutchie spoke again. Worry once again colored his voice as he said, "Jack? Can I ask you another question?"

Jack turned to face his friend again, seeing fear, worry, and sadness in his eyes. Becoming worried himself, Jack replied immediately, "Course you can. You can ask me anythin you want."

Crutchie paused, and then asked, "Why did you decide to stay, Jack?"

Jack didn't know what he was expecting, but it wasn't that question. He was startled; not only by the words, but by how Crutchie said them. Almost like... like he was afraid of the answer. But Jack said he would answer any question, so he answered, "Well, I want to be with Katherine of course, and..."

Crutchie cut him off at that, sighing and saying, so quietly that Jack had to strain to hear, "That's what I thought you'd say."

Suddenly, Jack understood. He understood why asking that question was so hard for his friend, and why he feared the answer. He had been afraid that Jack was only staying because of Katherine... and, by answering as he did, Jack only confirmed what Crutchie had been afraid of. He was silent for a moment, thinking of how to respond. Of course Katherine wasn't the only reason he was staying, but he needed to make Crutchie believe that. After the strike, he realized how much he needed the guys, and how alone he would be without them. Even though he had always said that the people in Santa Fe would become like family, Jack now realized that he had family right where he was.

So Jack smiled at his friend, and said easily, "you didn't let me finish, kid. I'm staying for Katherine, yeah, but that ain't the only reason." He paused a moment, watching Crutchie's face for any reaction. Seeing nothing but curiosity, he continued, "In fact, she's not even the most important. I'm staying for all the guys. I'm staying for Race, for Specs, for Les, for Davey, for Romeo, for Albert, for Henry..." he trailed off, then smiled and finished, "and I'm staying for you. We're family, remember? I ain't leavin you, don't worry."

As Jack spoke, Crutchie's face changed. The sadness disappeared from his eyes, replaced by joy. The fear was no longer present; instead, his face showed a measure of pride. He finally understood that his worries were for nothing- Jack stayed for him. Him! Crutchie smiled at Jack, saying quietly, "Thanks, Jack. I ain't leaving you either."

The two friends spent the night in silence, but a comfortable one. The next day, life would go back to normal. Well, almost normal. For the two boys on the roof, life would never be exactly the same as it was before. But that was okay. They know that, no matter what happened, they would have each other. After all, what are friends for? And Jack and Crutchie… they were more than friends. They were family.

**A/N: Hope you liked that one! personally, I like it better than my other Newsies story... but that's just me :)  
and for those of you who like to know this stuff, there's a whole "story behind the story" for this that I have. Like, how I came up with the idea and stuff. I won't write it here, but if you want to know just post a review and I can PM you!  
Little update on what's to come- I've got at least one or two more Newsies stories in my head, but I haven't started writing them yet. For those of you who read my other story (Worth It), I've got another Lucy and Tumnus friendship story almost completed! So keep an eye out for that :)  
most importantly, reviews are the best thing ever! so... pleeeaaaase review! tell me what was good, what was bad, what you loved, what you hated, everything!**


End file.
